battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Episode 03
The third episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan Yuuki lures Dan out to battle with The IronKnight Yggdrasill. Summary Dan has a dream where his Siegwurm is taking out many spirits. When he wakes up, Zungurii is in his room, wanting to wish him a "GooMo," which means good morning in his world. Dan tells Zungurii that in his world, they say "your panties are exposed." Of course, he completely made that up, but Zungurii goes around telling it to everyone. Soon after, Zungurii says goodbye to his brother Nonbirii, and he and Dan head out. Meanwhile, Crown is put to shame just like Kazan for failing to bring back Dan. Kazan suggests to Crown that they become allies, because otherwise, they won't be able to build their utopia for humans. After he riles up the group with a speech, they argue over who will go and challenge Dan next. However, Yuuki appears and volunteers himself. Later, Zungurii volunteers to cook something for Dan. Dan suggests curry, but Zungurii has no idea what that is. Trying to explain doesn't seem to help either. After Magisa catches up to them, the three go to the card stand to get information. The man working there gives Dan a card, The IronKnight Yggdrasil, which he says was left behind by a boy. Realizing that Yuuki and Kajitsu must have left it, Dan goes to look for them. After finding Kajitsu, she confirms that the card is Yuuki's, who takes it back. Yuuki says that both he and Dan are bearers of core's light, and because Dan chose to stay in Grand Rolo, he's worthy of being the Red Soldier. While explaining the situation, Yuuki also claims that he knows everything about the world, because he's omnipotent. This leads Zungurii to believe that Yuuki is the Otherworld King. Kajitsu wonders if they should tell them where Zungurii's family is. Yuuki replies that he'll tell only if Dan can defeat him. As they battle, Dan notices some strange things about Yuuki. First, he doesn't need a battleform, and second, he doesn't feel any pain when he loses a life. Though shaken, Dan is still determined to win for Zungurii. He thinks he can do so with Siegwurm. Yuuki warns him though not to be fixated on one strategy. Indeed, in making preparations to summon Siegwurm, Dan leaves his other spirits vulnerable for Yggdrasill's effect when summoned. Featured Card Blizzard Wall is featured. Matches Dan vs. Yuuki (Part 1) Turn 1 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons Berserker-Gun at LV2. Turn 2 (Dan): -Dan summons Goradon and LV2 and Rokceratops at LV2. -Dan attacks with Goradon. Yuuki takes a life. Four lives remain. Turn 3 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons The Artifact Droiden. Turn 4 (Dan): -Dan brings Rokceratops to LV3. -Dan attacks with Goradon. Yuuki takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 5 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons a second Berserker-Gun at LV2. He also brings The Artifact Droiden to LV2. With Droiden's effect, all white spirits get 1000BP. That means his LV2 Berserker-Gun has 4000BP. -Yuuki attacks with Berserker-Gun. Dan takes a life. Four lives remain. -Yuuki attacks with The Artifact Droiden. Dan takes a life. three lives remain. Turn 6 (Dan): -Dan brings Goradon and Rokceratops down to LV1. Then, he summons The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm. -Dan attacks with Siegwurm. Yuuki blocks with Berserker-Gun, which is destroyed. -Dan attacks with Rokceratops. Yuuki takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 7 (Yuuki): -Yuuki summons The IronKnight Yggdrasil. With Yggdrasil's effect when summoned, all spirits with 3000BP or less are returned to the hand. This includes Dan's Goradon and Rokceratops Winner: TBD Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops SD01-008: The ThunderEmperorDragon Siegwurm White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun SD01-023: The Artifact Droiden SD01-026: The IronKnight Yggdrasill Episode Cast Dan Bashin- Fuyuka Oura Yuuki Momose- Takahiro Sakurai Kajitsu Momose- Youko Honda Magisa- Satsuki Yukino Zungurii- Ai Horanai Nonbirii- Daisuke Hirakawa Master- Masahito Yabe Kazan- Kenji Nomura Magical Crown- Yuji Ueda Card Battler A- Osamu Ryuutani Card Battler B- Masataka Sawada Card Battler C- Yoshinori Sonobe Card Battler D- Keiichi Takahashi Card Battler E- Takahiro Shimura Card Battler F- Tatsumasa Someya Card Battler G- Ryou Kuratomi Main Staff Script: Atsuhiro Tomioka Storyboard: Hitoyuki Matsui Episode Director: Yasuhiro Tanabe Animation Director: Takuro Shinbo, Kenichi Takase Trivia *Based on the footage used, the featured card segment for this episode was probably intended for episode 4, and vice versa. Eyecatches Used Category:Episodes: Shounen Gekiha Dan